This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fluids such as pesticides and herbicides are often used in and around homes, lawns and gardens to kill undesirable insects, plants, etc. Typically, the fluids are provided in bottles. And, sprayers are coupled to the bottles by tubing for applying the fluids to desired targets.